Better with a kiss
by Queen BEE 16
Summary: This is just a fan fiction I came up with for no reason. I hope you like it and review what you think about it.


**Hey. This is just a quick one shot I thought of on the spot. **

**No promises if it's good or not.**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**-0o0-**

His lips were pressed firmly on mine. I was too shocked to even think, let alone push him away. I could hear my sisters yelling my name, trying to find me and punish me most likely. I guess I shouldn't have left home so suddenly. It wasn't my fault though; it was theirs for always taking sides against me. I mean I was the tough one but I would somehow always loose when they ganged up against me. But of course noble Blossom and innocent Bubbles would never gang up on their bad sister. They would just simply be yelling at me to stop what I was doing, even when I had done nothing.

_Flashback_

"Buttercup, what did you do?!" Blossom screamed. I was sitting on my bed in our room. The professor gave us our own beds a few years ago. I would have liked it better if we got our own rooms to but it was a majority vote and Blossom and Bubbles wanted to stay in the same room, so I lost the vote. I didn't understand why I couldn't have my own room and my sister's shared one, but when I asked the Professor about it he just said that it was un fair to my sisters. I told him they wanted to share a room with each other so it wouldn't be unfair, he just smiled at me and rubbed the top of my head. I was thankful the Professor for creating us but sometimes I wondered if he still saw us as little five year olds and not eighteen year olds.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around. I hadn't done anything bad. I just painted my part of the room black with one small light green stripe going horizontally across. I left their pink part of the room alone; I even left the rug alone even though I hated the color. I hated the pink walls and pink rugs. Pink was Blossom's color not mine.

"What do I mean? Look at the walls, you painted them!" She marched over to my bed and grabbed the comic I was reading and ripped it out of my hands, in so doing also ripped a page clean out of the book.

"HEY!" I yelled. "I was reading that and you just ripped it. Thanks a lot, Blossom." I tried to take my comic back but Blossom took it out of my reach. "You wanna give me back my comic, Leader girl?" I snarled. She was always so infuriating. Blossom always thought she was the mother to the three of us and she wasn't. We had no mother. We were created by the Professor in his lab, three sisters. It was Blossom's fault she didn't let us fly home when the Professor was arrested and couldn't pick us up. She was the one who first talked to the stupid monkey and see how that turned out. I didn't like how she always placed herself a little ahead of the rest of us.

"Fix the walls and we will see if you can get it back." She said before turning around and walking out of the room. I scream and flew out, colliding with her and grabbing for my book as we tumbled down the stairs. We landed on the ground and still tumbled around.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Book." I yelled. We were moving too fast and I was too angry to think, I accidently punched her into the wall. My book fell from her hands and stood shocked. We were both breathing hard, Blossom more than I was considering her wind was knocked of her when she hit the wall. Even though I felt sorry for hitting her I was not going to apologize.

"Buttercup, what did you do?" Bubbles sweet voice said. I turned to see her at the top of the stairs. "You hit Blossom." She flew over to where Blossom was kneeling on the ground gasping for breath. Bubbles fussed around our older sister making she was okay.

"Really, Buttercup? You did that just to get a stupid book?" Blossom's voice was weak but I could still make out the anger in it.

"No, I am tired of you always yelling at me!" I yelled at her. "I didn't even want to hit you, you just got in my way."

"I wouldn't be yelling at you if you didn't do stupid things." She said, standing up. "All I asked you to do was fix the walls in our room."

"What did you do to our walls? Did you punch another hole in them?" Bubbles asked. She was helping hold Blossom up. "Please say you didn't."

"No, I painted my section of the walls. I didn't break anything. Blossom on the other hand ripped my favorite comic book and won't give it back to me." I snarled pointing to my comic book that sat rested beside Blossom's foot.

"But Buttercup, why did you punch Blossom? We shouldn't fight our sisters." Bubbles looked like she was about to cry. Again they were ganging up against me and I couldn't stand it. I yelled again in anger and flew through the ceiling and away from the house. The Professor would be mad at the hole I just made but I wasn't going to stay there and be yelled at for something that wasn't my fault. I touched down in a back alleyway when I heard their calls behind me. I hoped the green light that always followed me as I flew didn't lead them exactly to where I was. I would have to find some way to cover myself from my sister's view, but I thought to stay in the darkness until they passed.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Looks to me like a scared little flower got lost." A voice called. I knew the voice without even seeing the owner's ugly face.

"What do you want, Butchie Boy? I am not in the mood for a fight right now. Just leave now before I change my mind." I quietly yelled at him. I kept my gaze on the sky, making sure not to see any color lines in the sky.

"Wow, never thought this day would come. Butterbutt doesn't want to fight." His voice was getting me more pissed off than I already was. I might actually fight Butch if he kept on talking. "Does that mean I can do whatever I want without any rebellion?" I rolled my eyes. Bubbles' and Blossom's voice were fading from my surroundings. They hadn't given up on me but I thought I could get out without being seen. I started to slowly inch out of the alley when I found my back pinned against the brick wall alley and I was unable to move. Butch had one hand holding my wrists about my head the other against the wall right beside my head. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this?" Butch was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. It calmed me down for some strange reason, but I couldn't let him think I was just going soft. I struggled against his grip, but I was stuck. Butch was always the stronger one between us, I sadly admit. There was nothing I could do about it.

"Go ahead, punch me." I growled, and Butch only laughed. He just stared at me and didn't move a muscle. I snarled at his delay in action. Butch never hesitated from a fight, why was he being a chicken now? "Isn't this what you wanted to do? Beat me without me being able to fight back?"

"No, **THIS **is what I have been waiting to do since Him brought me back." The smirk on Butch's face made me uneasy. I tensed my stomach getting ready for the blow I thought was going to come, but was shocked at what really happened. Butch leaned forward and kissed me.

_End Flashback_

His hand sliding around my neck and pulling more into his kiss brought me back from the past. I started to struggle against him but I could barely move. I just had to endure it until he stopped. I really hoped no one came into the alley for any reason. I would be completely beaten to know someone saw Buttercup Utonium trapped in the arms of Butch Jojo, kissing him. Although if his brothers came, they would drag him away from me and most likely yell at him for doing such a thing, right? Slowly, Butch pulled away from me and I just stared at him. He still had that stupid smirk of victory on his face and all I could think of was that he had won. I couldn't move, or think. If Butch let go of me, I would undoubtedly fall to the ground. I had lost and there was nothing to change it. No second round or best two out of three, Butch had won and I had lost to him. "Y…you…kissed me." I studded. I felt so weak at the moment and hated it because it was Butch who had taken my power.

"Yup, and it was better than I had imagined it to be. Thanks, Cupcake." Butch let go of my wrists and they fell to my sides. He still had one arm wrapped around me keeping me from falling, which I was sad to say I was happy he was keeping me standing. I raised one shaky hand to my mouth and covered it from him. If I had one oz. of power left in my body, it was gone by my next action. I closed my eyes tightly and cried, hard. I cried in anger because of my sister's terrible behavior towards me. I cried over the fact that I could never win when it came to them, no matter how hard I tried. I cried because Butch had caught me so quickly and easily when I should have been able to at least delay my capture. I cried because of the power I had and Butch had so easily taken away from me. I cried because he had kissed me in an almost romantic way, if you had to describe it. I was even crying because of my feelings for that kiss, and who gave me it. I loved my first kiss, and I loved Butch.

"Shhhh." Butch whispered, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I leaned against him and cried on his shoulder. "Don't cry, Butterbabe. I'm here; there is no reason to cry now." Since the first time since the people of Townsville accepted my sisters and me, I felt comforted. I could not hear my sibling's voice calling for me. I didn't feel any anger in my body directed to anyone or anything. My whole world at the moment was Butch and me, his arms wrapped tightly around me and his voice soothing me. "Don't cry there is no reason to cry, Butterbabe. I am here and I will never leave you when you need me, so please don't cry."

"Why," I choked out. "Why did you kiss me?" I barred my face into crook of his neck, my hands covering my face. My tears had stopped flowing but I didn't want him to see my face. I didn't need to look at him to realize that he was smiling. I was as weak as Bubbles in a situation like this, but I didn't care. I know it isn't me but I would rather be weak in Butch's arms than have all the power I could ever want.

"Because, Buttercup. I love you." I gasp and I knew Butch heard me because he started to laugh. "Not like us is it? You crying into my shoulder while I tell you I love you." I felt myself smile and I slowly stood up to look Butch in the face.

"Butch, can…can you kiss me again?" I asked. His eyes widened for a second before he leaned forward again and kissed me. It was gentler then the first time and I found myself kissing him back. It ended sooner than I would have wanted it to, but we both could hear Brick's voice off in the distance calling for his brother. "Butch, don't tell anyone I cried or I swear I will kill you." I told him. I will not have my reputation destroyed if I could help it.

"You have a deal, on one condition." He said with a wide idiotic smile on his face. I looked at him a little afraid to what I would have to promise to do to keep this secret safe. "I won't tell anyone you cried as long as I get to kiss you whenever I want to." I smiled and rolled my eyes. My boyfriend was cocky and I would definitely have to teach him a lesson about it later, but for now I was happy and that was all that mattered to me.

"Deal." I said with a smile and one last kiss before we went our serpent ways. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep my secret relationship with Butch a secret but I did know one thing. I was in love with Butch, and he loved me.

**-0o0-**

**So there is the end of my one shot. **

**I hope you like it.**

**I will try and get a new long story up but I don't have any ideas yet.**

**But while you wait for that, please review this story. Thank you.**


End file.
